opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Agito Tachibana
Agito Tachibana (橘=亜紀人, Tachibana Agito) is the First Mate of the Meteor Pirates, serving directly under Gai Nagareboshi. She is Gai's go-to girl for when the chips are down, as when Gai realizes that his stubbornness won't allow him to perservere through a threat, she's always there to act as a confidant. Though she is tough and overbearing upon the young Captain, she means well in the end. Quiet, subdued, and graceful, yet possessing a morbid sense of humour, Agito's appearance and abilities match her personality to a 'T'. Not much information is known of Agito at this point, but it is known that she was the one who influenced Gai to create the Meteor Pirates and she is truly an enigma. As it turns out, Agito is equal in power to that of a Shichibukai, though for unknown reasons, she tends to stay on the sidelines and prefers to remain a noncombatant unless it is absolutely neccessary. Very few know of this fact, and she could overthrow Gai without trying if she chose to. In addition, she is much, much older than she looks, being a zombie created by the Kage Kage no Mi, given a free will and ability to live for much longer than a regular human through influence through a mysterious individual, who also bestowed her Devil Fruit upon her. Delving ever deeper, it is revealed through a Poneglyph that Agito Tachibana is the legendary "One of the Prophecy", a figure who is destined to save the entire of East Blue from an unknown force, and she is of the Will of the D. This doesn't go over too well with Gai, who believes that his dreams of becoming a hero have been crushed. Appearance Agito, despite what her true age reveals, is a woman of immense beauty who appears only as a recently matured adult. Her slender figure, graceful posture and quiet nature only add to this innocent yet striking beauty. Her primary attraction is her long, wavy purple hair, which is left constrained in two braids, which traverse down to her waist. Her fringe, left flowing in the wind, and bangs, caressing her face, with two black and azure flowers keeping the rest of her hair neat and intact. Her beauty is to the point that people will stop and stare whenever she walks past, dropping everything they are doing and pausing conversation to bask in her radiance. Personality and Traits A mysterious and aloof young woman, Agito's composure can even be seen in her posture. She has a habit of watching from the sidelines, to the point that the other members of the crew call her a "ghost". She has been seldom seen, to the point that newer members believe she doesn't exist, expressing surprise whenever she appears to them. For that matter, Agito rarely converses with anyone other than Gai, and even then she is often rude and blunt in her own quiet way. Her quietness is not due to a lack of self-confidence however; it is because she does not fear anything; aside from her nightmares and that person. She has a "no-nonsense" attitude, and follows through with anything she sets her mind to with unexpected determination, putting said order before anything else. Agito always remains bitter and apathetic towards other people, even though she is deeply traumatized, vulnerable, and rather sensitive, afraid and concerned about how other people might react to her horrific past. This is best shown when several people attempt to get her to open up to them to no avail, with her merely brushing them off wordlessly. She is also extremely calm, even in battle, and is very seldom surprised by even the most drastic of actions. Agito generally acts indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations that she is faced with as seen from how she rarely views her opponent worth her time. Agito has a great dislike of being mocked, and it is being insulted that makes her icyness shatter, giving rise to a cold fury. However, as she spends more time with her crewmates, especially Gai, she realizes that she is finally experiencing the emotion known as "love", and since that moment, Agito has been trying to become warmer, with varying degrees of success. In addition, Agito had developed romantic feelings for Gai. However, due to this infatuation, she has been labelled as a 'shotacon' by others, due to her age in comparison to Gai's, being thirty years older than him. Her relationship with Gai is a very affectionate one, despite Gai occasionally verbally telling her off for worrying what he thinks of her too much. Whenever he is in her presence, she is quick to turn shy, barely able to meet him in the eye. Even when he isn't with her, merely thinking of him causes her to blush and truly smile in a way that Shion has said is unusual of her. In the face of adversity, Agito has the uncommon ability to shun all emotions and shine a blank slate, thinking three to four steps ahead to clutch the pinch and seize control of the situation. Coupled with her vast intelligence, her detached emotional state is perhaps her greatest asset. Utilizing this ability, Agito was able to endure her trauma through that event, and only enters such a state when truly enraged. History Synopsis Equipment Naginata: Agito is highly proficient in handling a naginata, a traditionally feminine weapon. The naginata possesses a sterling-steel haft with numerous wave patterns adorned upon it, and a golden blade, which appears somewhat jagged and elegant, appearing in the shape of a swan's beak. The naginata possesses tremendous cutting power, able to cleave cleanly through a Sea King with one strike. This weapon is also highly durable in this form. Unlike other weapons, Agito chooses to leave her weapon of choice unnamed. Agito usually employs the naginata using both hands, but is capable of using it proficiently with just a single hand. Most of the time she wields it in her left hand, and occasionally plants its blade in the ground, in order to utilize her hands freely to wield her pistols. The naginata can be used in conjunction with her Devil Fruit and Busoshoku Haki, to increase the tremendous damage she can inflict. Powers and Abilities Naginatajutsu Gun-Kata Martial Arts Haki Devil Fruit Further information: Bunshi Bunshi no Mi Relationships Trivia Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Female Category:First Mate Category:Characters Category:Zombie Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Meteor Pirates Category:Humans